1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for transferring files to a baseboard management controller (‘BMC’) in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern servers utilize a baseboard management controller (‘BMC’) to perform the update of various firmware components. The update data that contains the information that is used when performing such updates can be extremely large in size. Because of the size of the update data and the slow speed of traditional interfaces used to transmit data to the BMC, the process of updating various system components can be time intensive.